


His Name is Dave

by KawaiiCommunism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/pseuds/KawaiiCommunism
Summary: Whats a white lie when it gets you out of a blind date? Or basically anything Klaus does not want to do. What will he do however when his lie catches up with him. Why get an adorable stranger involved of course.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 163





	His Name is Dave

This was the most typical Klaus situation that he had ever managed to get himself into.

But really who could blame him for the lies he told, anybody would have lied in the situation he was in so really this could have happened to anyone. It wasn’t happening to just anyone though it was happening to Klaus Hargreeves.

It all started eight months ago when Klaus and Allison were having a phone call, the first phone call in god knows how long and he was enjoying it. Things started going to shit however when she asked him a favour.

“Klaus, would you mind doing something for me” she had asked her voice overly sweet so he knew something was up.

“What do you want bumble bee, you want me to ship you some class A drugs or something?”

“Klaus, just because your sober now does it mean you get a pass on the d.r.u.g humour” she groaned down the phone.

“Hey now Ali, just because I don’t take drugs anymore does not mean I won’t buy and post them to my loving sister and isn’t your daughter like four I think she’s old enough to know how to spell drugs” he countered.

“Klaus can we please not talk about drugs for 2 seconds I really need to ask you something”

He could only giggle to himself at her comment, he knew he was annoying her but ever since they were kids he enjoyed getting a rise out of his sister. He balanced his phone on his shoulder as he continued his ironing. Why had he left all his ironing off by the way, it would take him hours to get all his clothes looking fresh again.

“So my darling Allison what is this favour you ask of me?”

He could hear a shriek from Allison and knew she was smiling on the other end of the phone. “ You see its Rays cousin Dot, her and her friend went on a trip to the city but he’s fallen ill and she doesn’t know anybody in the city and I was thinking maybe you could take her to see the statue of liberty”.

Now maybe another day Klaus may have considered this, actually scratch that he could think of a hundred better things to do instead of taking Rays cousin to see liberty island but he seriously had so much ironing to do. 

He did not want to tell Allison that though.

He liked to think in Allison’s mind he was still her eccentric brother who went to raves and took ecstasy and still managed to make it to class but sad to say he was not anymore. No he was twenty nine years old and had a fun evening planned of ironing and watching golden girls.

He didn’t know where the lie came from; he didn’t even remember thinking it he just really didn’t want to tell Allison the truth. He knew Allison would call his ironing excuse bullshit and call him an old lady and would probably still try make him go so he gave an excuse he knew she would accept. 

“I’m so sorry Allison, I can’t take Dot out you see I have plans tonight with my boyfriend”

He heard Allison take a sharp intake of breath and he hoped she believed him, maybe he should nickname his iron boyfriend, and they were going to be spending some time together. Dammit why did he own so many skirts with pleats?

“A boyfriend! Klaus you never told me you had a new boyfriend?”She said suspiciously.

He twirled the phone charger cord around his finger the way people probably used to do with the cords on land lines years ago. “Oh yeah well he’s sort of a new boyfriend”.

“Hmm” she said a dubious tone still in her voice “ He must be a brand new boyfriend then if this is the first I’m hearing of him”.

By this stage Klaus was skittish “ Well you know how it is, we have been so busy in the bedroom that I forget to mention him”

Allison let out an eruption of laughter “ Well good for you Klaus, I must admit Dots friend never fell ill and this was supposed to be a set up but I’m so glad to hear you have found someone”.

Klaus smiled he knew Allison was bullshitting him about the friend being sick, he just knew Allison and how she liked to control people and situations. If anything he was proud of himself for how fast he had been able to think on his feet and avert an awkward blind date. 

“Tell me who this mysterious boyfriend is, whats his name ?” she playfully exclaims.

And Klaus once again thinks he is going to shit a brick, ‘think Klaus think’. He panics for a moment

“Oh his name, His name is Dave” Dave why did he say Dave he didn’t even know any Daves, who was even named Dave anymore.

“Oh Dave, that’s a lovely name, tell me about him”

“Oh, he’s great, he’s kind and strong and vulnerable and beautiful” really he was just describing his dream man to Allison because who wouldn’t want a guy like this made up Dave.

She must have once again bought his lie because he hears her agreement through the phone “Well he certainly sounds great, listen I have to go now but really I’m so happy for you Klaus”.

And Klaus breathed out a massive sigh of relief, grinning at his cunningness he turns up the volume on the television “ Alright Golden Girls it’s you me and” he lifted his iron up off the board to inspect it closely “well I guess your name is Dave now” he happily chimed as he returned to his task.

But that was not the last of his imaginary boyfriend Dave, not by a long shot.

It turned out that anytime his siblings wanted him to do an activity he had zero interest in he could just tell them he had plans with Dave and presto they bought it and he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Allison wanted him to fly to Dallas to help her look at preschools for Clair, Ha Nope! “Sorry Allison Dave and I are going on a pottery retreat that weekend, its non refundable but you know I would have loved to go”.

Diego wants him to go with him to Jersey to pick up a car. “Ooops sorry Diego, poor Dave has laryngitis its really contagious and I don’t want to leave him alone”. That lie worked wonders because Diego could also be a bit of a germophobe.

Ben wanted him to go to a fancy book signing in Williamsburg which he knew he would need to dress up for, and besides who wanted to hang out with snotty academics. Ben was cool but the people he worked with were all asses. “Sorry Ben, I’m helping Dave’s mother with the dinner that evening but you know I would have loved to go”.

The Dave lie seriously was amazing, and he managed to keep it up for eight months, always having an excuse as to why nobody had met him yet.

“Oh he travels for work, I’m so sorry”

“He likes to try spending the evenings with his mom whenever he can”

“He has to babysit for his sister, really it was the two of us had agreed to babysit so you should be glad I cancelled on him to spend time with you tonight” he deadpanned at Luther from the other side of the booth in Griddys, he would never ever say no to Griddys.

Luther munched happily on his third éclair “ You know Klaus, we really are all so happy for you that you found Dave, he sounds so amazing and considering your track record with relationships I was superstitious of you dating someone when you were so newly sober but you look great, and Dave must be the best kept secret in New York”

Klaus happily hummed “Yeah, he is so amazing Luther, you will adore him when you eventually do meet but our calendar is so full you know how it is”. Luther nodded, Klaus was seriously so happy that all of his siblings bar five but he was off at boarding school had super intense careers. He could probably keep this Dave thing up for another couple of months!

But he couldn’t

That evening after returning home he was slouching on the couch, he really should be spending time with Dave the iron but he was tired and all he wanted to do was watch crappy television but then the phone rang.

It was Allison, and while he groaned that his afternoon with Luther had given him enough Hargreeves interaction for the week he answered because he really did love Allison.

“Hello Ali darling” he purred down the phone, as he flicked through channels on mute. He hoped the conversation would at least be brief and then he could pig out on the couch.

“Klaus it’s so good to talk you, listen I have a surprise”

Klaus was intrigued, he half thought Allison was pregnant, her and Ray had been dating awhile, so he prepared himself to be told he was going to be an uncle again.

“Ray and I are coming to the city for the next month” she happily declared.

And while that wasn’t what he was expecting he was still thrilled to hear he could spend some time with Allison. “That’s great to hear Ali baby, when are you getting in”, he sat up from his slouched position choosing instead to sit cross legged as he commit himself further to the conversation, he looked out at his nails which were chipped. He really did need to get them done again, maybe he and Allison could go together when she got in.

“Tomorrow” she happily declared “ So I was thinking myself and Ray and yourself and Dave could have dinner in Vicenza’s tomorrow night, I have been craving it so bad since I left the city and really I am so excited to meet Dave”.  
Astonished Klaus let out a breath, he really did want to get Vicenza’s, “That would be great Ali but I think Dave is busy, I can definitely make it though” he said.

“ Nonsense” she added “ We won’t go without Dave, I’ll be around for a month surely you two are free one night, I get that you two are one of those activity couples but come on you gotta make time for your favourite sister”. She sounded so happy, and Klaus knew his lie had gone so far that Allison and his other siblings were all so proud of him for meeting Dave and more so they were all so excited to meet him.

And Klaus really did love the positive attention it all brought him, they were all so proud he had managed to find a nice guy, a guy who supported him as an ex addict and a nice guy with a job. He really should tell Allison the truth, it was better to pull of the band aid, but he also didn’t want to lose all the amazing encouragement. If his siblings found out he lied about something like this they may begin to doubt this sobriety again and not want to hang out with him more.

So he bit his lip “ You know what dear sister your right, I’m going to tell Dave screw his plans you guys need to meet” he anxiously laughs out, hoping to dear god, if there was one that she would not hear the panic in his voice.

“Excellent Ill make a reservation for 8 o clock and we can all meet at the restaurant, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then” she chimed before hanging up.

Shit, shit, fuck

Was all Klaus could think he looked at his watch it was just after 10 o clock, he had twenty two hours to somehow find a Dave who was this dream boat captain. He combed a hand through his hair “I’m totally fucked” he laughed out. Then he shot a death glare at his iron “You know if you want to manifest into a person right now I would really appreciate it”. When his iron remained inanimate he gave it the finger “Well fuck you iron Dave, and I thought what we had was special.

He decided the most logical thing to do was to find a Dave so as he crawled into bed that night he downloaded tinder.

After forty minutes of swiping he finally found a David and he was excited, the guy wasn’t much of a looker but he was a Dave none the less. So Klaus swiped right and fuck it matched. He was excited this could maybe work, so he needed to be fast so he sent this first message. Hi and a smiley face that was a good first message right?

Turns out talking was not on David’s mind though because he responded to Klaus’s polite message with “Send nudes or no chat sweet ass”. Klaus groaned “God dammit why was this guy a horny bastard. He decided not to reply and instead went back to the swipe screen.

After thirty more minutes of swiping left he did manage to find another Dave, and it didn’t match.

Rude.

How could this Dave not swipe right on Klaus, Klaus was sex on legs as he liked to think.

Klaus stressfully ran a hand through his hair, so online searching for Dave was a bust he decided to go to sleep and maybe a good idea would come to him in the morning and maybe the Dave who didn’t match him would somehow match overnight.

He turned pulling his pillow over his head, why was he like this.

The next morning when he woke up he was angered to learn that tinder Dave had not matched him over night and send nudes Dave had unmatched, having not received the nudes he so politely asked for.

It was a little past eight as Klaus trudged into the kitchen, cursing himself and his lies. “ Need Coffee” he muttered to himself as he put the kettle on and when he opened his cupboard he angrily groaned because of course of fucking course he was out of coffee. Staring into the empty jar he stomped his feet “Why am I like this” he yelped, shaking a fist towards the ceiling.

He was already angry; he hated leaving the apartment before coffee as he marched to the cafe at the end of his block. His day was off to an awful start so what did that say about the rest of his day. The snow was crunching under his feet and he made a mental note that perhaps converse were not the smartest choice, neither was his patchwork coat which while it looked warm it was really an aesthetic coat above all else.

He stopped when he reached his local cafe ‘The Rainy Umbrella’ maybe he could read the barista’s name tags and one of them would be thankfully named Dave. But then a light switch went off in his brain.

The cafe was what you would call ex addict friendly, its tables were only big enough for two patrons at a time and they tried to maintain as calm an environment as possible which Klaus really appreciated in his early days of his addiction recovery but if his memory served him right they also wrote names on cups and then called the name out when the drink was prepared. He did a little jump of happiness pumping his fist into the air. Hopefully he could just spend a bit sitting by the counter and eventually somebody named Dave may come in.

He pushed the door open the familiar bell ringing as he made his way in, for so early the cafe actually had a good amount of customers with tables of people sitting alone typing away on laptops. He gleefully sauntered up to the counter, the barista was unfortunately a girl named Dervala, so close to Dave all the letters but still not correct.

He flashed her a cheeky grin “Good morning, could I get a mint chocolate mocha with extra cream” he purred. She smiled back at him

“Sure thing that’ll be $3.50 if you want to take a seat I’ll drop it down when it’s done” she said as she turned towards the coffee machine.

He starts pouring change onto the table before his face goes blank and frozen “Hang on do you not want to take my name for the cup?”

She peaks out from the machine “Oh most places aren’t doing disposable cups with names anymore; you know environmental awareness and everything we just do sit ins and if you want to transfer to a keep cup you can do it yourself”

‘Fucking environment’ Klaus thinks, he doesn’t really mean it because yes it is great that all those cups would not be going to a landfill but that really didn’t suit him at that moment.

He turns around grumbling to himself, at least he could have a coffee before he got thinking again so he looks out in search of a table and of fucking course there are no free tables.

Then he has one last idea and maybe it’s his most desperate idea yet, he scans the cafe and most of the patrons are men, good that statistically in his favour at least.

“Dave?” he yelps out as he watches the patrons.

“Yes?” comes a voice from a man in the corner.

And Klaus’s heart does summersaults, tucked in the corner of the cafe is an insanely hot guy, an insanely hot guy named Dave mind you. With his hand on his heart he saunters over to him.

“Oh my god, Hi, Hello” he holds up his hello hand as an extra form of greeting “ Dave you have no idea how glad I am to see you”.

Dave smiles at him but he also looks so confused and it’s insanely cute. Klaus also realises how crazy he must seem to poor Dave.

Dave takes his reading glasses off and places them carefully in a case, he also puts a mark in his book which Klaus cannot fully make out “ I’m sorry do I know you” he asked and it was obvious how confused the poor guy must be.

Just then the barista reappears Klaus’s mocha in her hand which she happily hands to Klaus who is still awkwardly standing against the extra seat at Dave’s table. 

Before Klaus speaks again he see’s Dave smile up at him “ Please sit” he says in an overly happy tone as he gestures to sit down.

“ Thank you” Klaus replies as he tucks into the seat, his hand is shaking with nerves and he hadn’t realises until he feels scalding mocha hitting his hand “ Christ on a cracker that’s hot” he yelps as the liquid burns his skin.

“Crap you okay” Dave says as he looks down at Klaus’s hand with maybe five different degrees of concern.

Klaus giggles “Ah me I’m fine” he then pauses and begins fidgeting in his seat “but to answer your question no we don’t know each other”.

“Yeah I was thinking you seem like a pretty colourful guy and I don’t see how I could have forgotten you” Dave laughs but then he looks confused again “But wait if we don’t know each other how did you know my name was Dave”.

Klaus lets out a nervous laugh “Yeah about that I wasn’t exactly talking to you when I said it, I was just yelling Dave and hoping one would reply”.

The response does not seem to anyway quench Dave’s confusion, he takes a sip of his tea and then smiles nervously again “And what was your thought process behind that”. He doesn’t seem annoyed at Klaus more confused and could you blame the guy. He was probably just trying to enjoy some peace with his tea and a book and then Klaus sauntered in shouting his name.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair and let out a nervous laugh again “ Um how much time do you got”.

Dave then looks down at his watch “Well its Saturday so my schedule is wide open” he jokes.

Klaus smiles at his light heartedness and the guy really was very cute, he inhales “Okay a couple of months ago I lied to my sister that I had a boyfriend name Dave to get out of a blind date, but then I just kept using Dave as an excuse to get out of plans with my siblings but now my sister has made a reservation at Vicenza’s so she could finally meet Dave and well” Klaus then gestures to himself “Well here I am”.

A massive grin takes over Dave’s face and then he laughs, and Klaus does not think he has ever heard such a heavenly laugh in his entire life.

“So let me get this straight you just walked into this cafe and yelled Dave in hopes of finding somebody to take you to dinner” 

Klaus feels a blush creeping up his cheeks “Well when you put it like that you really do make me sound crazy and I didn’t come to this cafe with that in mind I ran out of coffee at home and then I got spontaneous ”.

Dave only continues giggling and he rises his cup of to his lips “That’s pretty funny” he then wipes a tear from his eye “But sure I would love to”.

Klaus then is the one who looks completely and utterly confused “Hang on what”.

Dave then smiles at him again “I’ll go with you tonight, I mean its Saturday and I have no evening plans and I do love Vicenza’s so why not”.

Klaus cannot actually believe his dumb idea actually worked, and this Dave he looks so cute with his blue sweater and his blonde curls. “Oh my god you Dave are amazing I could be a serial killer and you agreed to dinner with me” he laughs out.

Dave smiles back at him “Hey I could be an axe murderer and you are taking me to dinner this is really a gamble on both our parts”.

And the two of them share a laugh and it feels so easy but then Dave stops laughing “Hang on what’s your name?”

“Oh shit yeah that’s usually important isn’t it” he puts out his hand “I’m Klaus Hargreeves”

Dave takes Klaus’s hand in his and holy shit his hand is so amazing and soft and Klaus feels the air escaping his lungs “Nice to meet you Klaus Hargreeves, I’m Dave Katz”  
“Dave Katz” Klaus replied enjoying the name on his tongue, looking Dave up and down he thinks he wouldn’t mind screaming that name in bed, but maybe he should stop having such impure thoughts so early in the morning. “That’s a lovely name” Klaus adds which Dave only smiles at.

“Thanks I got it from my mom, and you have a lovely name too, you don’t meet many Klaus’s”

Klaus smiles back at him and notices that after taking his hand to shake neither of them let go “Well I like it, its individual like me”

Dave then laughs again “That is true I don’t think I have ever met someone like you before”. They both share a lingering gaze before Dave continues “So how long exactly does your sister think we have been together?”

Klaus then lets out a loud groan, which gained him glares from other patrons of the cafe he then started counting on his fingers as he takes a few seconds to think “ Um around eight months I think give or take”.

Shock then rocks Dave’s face “Hang on you managed to convince you sister you had a boyfriend named Dave for eight whole months just to get out of things you didn’t want to do, you Klaus Hargreeves must be one hell of an actor”

Klaus then elaborates “ I actually managed to convince all six of my siblings that I have a boyfriend Dave so major props to me”.

Dave takes his hand back from Klaus to clap his hands together “Major Kudos are in order but I think I may have you beat”.

Klaus raises an eyebrow at Dave “How so?”

Now it is Dave’s turn to groan “Well I may have lied to my elderly neighbour Mrs Bianchi that I had a girlfriend to get her to stop trying to set me up with her granddaughter because that was apparently easier then coming out to her, it’s been three years and she still compliments me for choosing to wait til marriage before I move my girlfriend in whenever I meet her in the halls”.

As Klaus watches Dave tell the story he can’t help his gaze on him, he is looking at Dave with total admiration. A cute guy willing to go to dinner with him, willing to buy in to his crazy lie and more so filled with his own quirks.

Klaus doesn’t know how long he is dreamingly staring at Dave but a question suddenly catches his attention “So I suppose if we are supposed to be eight months into a relationship we should try get to know each other a bit” Dave beams.

Klaus only has to nod at this “Oh yes of course of course ask me anything Dave, I’m an open book, speaking of which what is your book?” he asks. He had tried to read the title when he sat down but the book looked worn and faded.

“Oh this, this is my favourite book it’s called Dune”

Klaus smiles and nods “Sounds like a good book”.

And with that Dave begins rambling about how amazing it is and how much he loves it and Klaus could honestly listen to him all day. 

And he kind of does, the two of them are lost in conversation about embarrassing high school stories when the presence of the barista suddenly alerts them “Hey guys so sorry to do this but we have the entire cafe booked out for a book launch at 3 so I’m going to need to ask you guys to leave in the next thirty minutes”.

Klaus is about to make a comment about that being so long away so why do they need to rush them out but then he sees’s utter shock on Dave’s face as he looks at his watch.

The barista has just left and Dave’s face has formed into a perfect o shape in his shock. “Klaus you are not going to believe what time it is” he laughs out. Klaus looks across the table to Dave’s watch and he cannot believe his eyes, the watch read 2.15 p.m, he had arrived just after eight thirty which meant that the two of them had spent nearly six hours talking. 

Dave rubs his hands together “ I actually cannot believe this, like if you had asked me I would say we had only been talking for like two hours can you believe this”.

Klaus too has to laugh at how absurd this is but that was how easy talking to Dave Katz was, and they had learned so much about each other, Turned out Dave was an architect apprentice and he had one sister which Klaus had added that his fake Dave also had.

Klaus shook his head in disbelief “I actually cannot believe this, Dave I think we must know each other from a past life because I have never clicked with another person as instantly as I have with you”.

Dave smiles and nods “ I could not agree more, shall we head out I think the barista is fit to kill us for staying so long”.

Klaus smiles and he would be sad but then he remembers that the two of them are having dinner tonight and he squeals like a love sick schoolgirl. He and Dave exit the building and they both just pause before they once again share a giggle because seriously what the hell had just happened.

“ So Dave do you live nearby?” Klaus asks and he was surprised that he had not asked it yet, he had just asked everything else.

Dave smiles at him and then points behind him “Oh yeah I live five minutes down this street he says as he points across the road and down”.

Klaus’s smile only grows bigger “That’s crazy I only live a couple of minutes that way” he says as he gestures towards the opposite direction. He honestly cannot believe it, they only lived ten minutes from one another, and New York truly was amazing.

Klaus stuffs his hands into his pockets and begins rocking on the balls of his feet “Allison will probably expect us to arrive together so if you want we can meet here before dinner”.

Dave immediately begins shaking his head “Nonsense my mother raised a gentleman where do you live I’ll pick you up”

And Klaus honestly swoons like how was this guy even real? Pulling a marker out of his pocket Klaus grabs Dave’s hand and scribbles his address onto it. He honestly could have just asked Dave for his phone and typed it into Google maps but that was logical where was the logic in Klaus’s dumbass moves.

Dave smiles down at his wrist and seems to read it to himself before giving him a nod “Okay cool, well I have a couple errands to run so I will meet you at yours at 7.40 ish and we can walk?”

Klaus nods at him “Yeah sounds like a plan” he then reaches in to give Dave a hug before they part ways. As he walks home he blesses himself the way one would at mass and then raises his praying hands to the sky “Thank fuck I ran out of coffee this morning” he cheers and once again he leaps into the air gleefully again.

As he unlocks his apartment he has to lean against the door frame in an attempt to steady his quickly beating heart. He knows there has been a permanent smile on his face all day and he has to shake his head at how amazing this is he gives his iron a look “ Oh you may not be the only Dave in my life amigo” he happily chimes.

Less than five hours later, less time then he and Dave had initially spent together he was standing at this bathroom mirror giving himself a once over of his appearance. Could this be considered a date, Dave did agree to this because he had nothing better to do but then there was their unreal chemistry, everyone and their mother would agree that there was an electric atmosphere about the two of them. 

Klaus had chosen to wear his black silk shirt with his purple striped pants, going to a fancy place did have a certain amount of social rules but he still needed to bring his own flare. He had just finished applying his eye liner when the buzzer for his apartment alerts him. A smile on his face he quickly runs to buzz Dave in. He knows it could be considered eager but he honestly waited at the door for Dave to appear.

The knock on the door makes him almost leap for joy and without a moment’s hesitation he swings the door open and oh lord if he though Dave was cute this morning he thought he was all out sexy right now. He had a dress shirt on which had the top buttons undone but also a blazer and some really nice fitting slacks.

“ Wow” is all Klaus says as he looks Dave up and down because seriously wow “ I mean you look amazing, please come in” he then steps aside to allow Dave in.

“ I was going to say the same” Dave says as he looks at Klaus’s more non traditional outfit “ You looks amazing Klaus” he adds with a smile. He then reaches behind him and produces a large drum of coffee with a bow on it “ I know the usual thing to bring is wine but I remembered what you said about your relationship with alcohol and also how you said you ran out of coffee so yes here” he says in that awkward muttering that Klaus adored.

Klaus has to put his hand over his heart, nobody had ever been this kind to him, and free drugs didn’t count. He takes the coffee drum from Dave and can see the blush on his cheeks “ Dave this is so kind of you” he half whispers.

Dave only shrugs “I told you my mom raised a gentleman”.

With that the two of them leave and begin the short walk to Vicenza’s, it only three blocks away but they wanted to be punctual. The walk was also so carefree, as they walked Dave mentioned his nieces and nephews which Klaus had to pat himself on the back for guessing right about with fake Dave. Real Dave had to roll his eyes at this “Maybe you’re a psychic and you really were describing me all along” he had joked.

They arrived at five to eight and Klaus immediately saw Allison and Ray at the bar. He ran to her immediately because he hadn’t seen his sister in eight months and he needed a hug.

“ Klaus” she happily yelped as she wrapped her arms around him for a sweet hug, upon releasing him she gave him a kiss on both cheeks “ I missed you so much” she then spots Dave next to him and lets out another excited squeal “ Oh my god and Dave” she practically yells. She then rushes up to Dave wrapping her arms around him “Oh my god its finally Dave” she laughs out.

As Dave hugs her back he shares a glance with Klaus and then gives him a wink “ It’s good to finally meet you too Allison I have heard so many good things about you” he says.

Ray then gets up from his seat at the bar and offers Dave his hand “It certainly is a treat to meet you Dave, Klaus here is so protective of you that Allison and I were starting to think you were a ghost or something”.

Allison then playfully smacks Rays arm “Oh don’t say that, Klaus you know I love you but yes we thought Dave was a ghost you had somehow conjured”

Klaus rolls his eyes “Allison we all know that if I had a super power to conjure ghosts I would conjure Princess Diana and finally get what’s what”.

They all share a laugh before a waitress leads them to the table, Klaus would testify that he and Dave had an immediate connection but the guy was so god damn friendly, throughout the dinner he and Ray were laughing as if they were lifelong friends and Dave was so interested in asking Allison questions about Clair. Klaus did not think it was possible for him but he honestly thought he was falling in love and falling fast.

He was also impressed at how they managed to get through the night without any slip ups. Really it was thanks to Allison and Ray being more interested in learning about Dave so for a large portion of the dinner Klaus happily just watched them all getting along and all he thought was that he could get used to this. Hey maybe he should ask Dave if he wants to do this with the rest of his siblings. He would honestly do anything in his power to spend more time with this amazing man.

It was also the icing on the cake that they managed to have the meal essentially without lying to Allison because Klaus did agree that it was perhaps a bit shitty on his part to have lied to her but he shakes the thought when he realises that if he had not lied in the first place he would not have met Dave.

At the end of the dinner and with the promise that they would have dinner again together before the month was out, the group went to grab their coats.

“Dave it was honestly such a pleasure to meet you and tell your sister about those organic baby food recipes, I swore by them with Clair” she adds as a massive smile spreads across her face. She then turns to Klaus “Maybe if you and Dave are babysitting again during the month we could get all the kids together?”.

Klaus pauses for a moment unsure what to say, sure Dave had agreed to this outrageous rendezvous but he may not be comfortable with getting his family involved.

“ We would love that, wouldn’t we Klaus?” Dave happily chimes.

Klaus looks at him with both confusion and complete adoration “Yeah we would really like that” he adds.

After that Allison and Ray hop into a taxi back towards their hotel and Klaus and Dave are left in total awe outside the restaurant. He honestly cannot believe that they pulled it off, but on the other hand it was easy to see how good they were to each other. Klaus gives Dave a massive grin as he leans back against a wall “Can you believe we pulled that off” he giggles.

Dave then leans back to join him “Yeah I have to agree this has been one of the most interesting days I have ever had”. He then grabs Klaus’s hand pulling him out from against the wall “ Come on I’ll walk you home” he happily chimes. 

As the two walk they once again talk like they have been lifelong friends and it brings such joy to Klaus’s face that Dave had gotten on so well with Allison and Ray. He truly was one of the kindest guys Klaus had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Similar to earlier they both got lost in time and before they knew it they were standing outside Klaus’s building. “So” Dave begins “ I had an amazing time with you and I was wondering if you want to do something tomorrow night or tomorrow day whenever your free really, maybe without your siblings” he adds. He scratches the back of his hair as he talks and Klaus cannot get over how cute it.

“I would love that and I’m fee all day tomorrow, like I would love that” he adds gleefully.

Dave once again looks flustered as hell and his cheeks are turning bright red “ Well good” he then leans in to give Klaus a light kiss on the cheek.

Klaus giggles at this and then grabs his shirt and pulls him for a kiss on the lips which Dave graciously leans into and before they know it the pair of them are making out on the street like love sick teenagers.

Dave breaks the kiss and this time is bright red “Wow, okay I don’t usually do things like this, not that Im saying you do but wow”.

Klaus then gives him a playful kiss on the cheek “You’re so cute” he giggles.

Dave then presses their foreheads together “ So I guess I’ll come by in the morning and we can spend the day together?” he says.

Klaus beams at him " I would really like that” he adds.

Dave is about to leave when a question shows across his face, he laughs nervously “ oh ! are we ever going to tell your sister the truth”.

Klaus shakes his head “Nah where’s the fun in that you and I are going to just have to start at eight months”

Rolling his eyes Dave leans in for one last kiss goodnight “Well I’m not going to argue , we will just have to keep this a secret”

Turns out though that that too was a lie

Two years to the day later the truth finally comes out when Klaus stands up to make a speech at a wedding, his wedding, he and Dave’s wedding. Sure it could be seen as moving fast when Dave proposed on their one year anniversary and that they were getting married on their two year anniversary but when you know you know.

Klaus taps the microphone to ensure its on and when he hears the tapping echo through the hall he stands up. He grasps the microphone in one hand and places the other on Dave’s shoulder.

“ So I would like to thank everyone for coming to this special day between myself and my amazing husband Dave Katz”.

Dave then interrupts him “ Dave Hargreeves Katz say it right baby”

Klaus has to smile at him “ Sorry baby” he adds before he picks up “ Any who anyone who has spent time with the two of us over the last two years will tell you how in love we both are but I think its time I tell you the origin of our love story”. Klaus then takes a deep inhale and lets out a nervous giggle “ Two years and eight months ago my sister called me to set me up on a blind date but I had prior arrangements, with ironing and watching golden girls, yes tacky I know”.

This comment receives a few chuckles from the crowd and Klaus shares a quick glance with Dave as he waits to drop the bomb on them. Dave gives him a kind smile and he returns it before continuing “ Any ways I did not want to tell Allison about my plans so I told her I was busy with my boyfriend Dave but here is the thing at this time there was no Dave” being the drama queen he was he paused and looked out as utter shock took over the faces of the room.

He clenches the microphone “ Yep you heard right I made up a boyfriend and I used my boyfriend ‘Dave’” he says the name with finger quotes “ for any inconvenience or anytime I didn’t want to do something and it worked so well until one day everybody wanted to meet Dave and Allison made it impossible for me to say no, so what did I do? Did I tell her the truth? Nope.”

Dave then stands up and takes the microphone off him, with his other hand he wraps it around Klaus’s waist “ Rather than use logic my sweet husband here ran into the local coffee shop on the morning of his arranged dinner with Allison and yelled Dave, thankfully faith was on our side that day because we got to meet and well” Dave shares a loving glance with Klaus “ Well the rest is history, we are so sorry for lying but Klaus’s lie brought us together and I love him so much”.

Klaus leans into the microphone “ So yeah that’s that now let’s eat mother fuckers”.

An hour later when the tables have been moved for the dancing to begin the happy couple are circled by the Hargreeves. “ Klaus I actually can’t believe you pulled this off” Vanya says.

“ I can’t believe you were smart enough to pull this off” Five adds.

Allison then steps forward “ You know I would be mad but you guys are so god damn cute how could I be” she then wraps her arms around the both of them giving each groom a kiss on the cheek. “ I love you two” she adds.

With his siblings gone Klaus leans onto his husbands shoulder “ It feels so good to have the truth out and know they aren’t pissed” he giggles. Dave then reaches up to comb Klaus’s hair, he enjoys the way his ring looks as he brings his hand to Klaus’s face, his husbands face.

“ I love you so much Klaus” Dave says

And Klaus once again can’t stop smiling “I love you too so fucking much Dave” he then pulls Dave in by the shirt to once again give him a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> OH.MY.GOD
> 
> Ok this basically wrote itself the idea came to me and then I manically typed for four hours straight. And I love love love this so much, I should have finished my chapter of my other Klave AU today but nope I had this idea and then ran with it. I really hope people enjoy this, if you see any mistake please do let me know and I will mend them but again I am in love with this. If anyone comments it will honestly make my day by the way !!!
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


End file.
